


Violet Rose: Hope for the Future

by ADO94



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADO94/pseuds/ADO94
Summary: Twenty years ago, Doctor Eggman mysteriously vanished, and after some time, Sonic and his friends settled into peaceful lives. But all of a sudden, with the re-discovery of one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, a strange thing begins to happen across the world and Sonic is nowhere to be found.Though she isn't ready, it will fall onto the hands of Violet, Sonic's daughter, and a group of new friends to save the world from a new threat.





	Violet Rose: Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is set twenty years after the events of any existing games or media. The world is currently designed to be based on the games, but I might add in elements from other canons within the Sonic series as I go. The tags will change as I add chapters to avoid spoilers for the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer and in third-person, I just felt this was an appropriate way to start things.

_My parents always told me stories, of the adventures they and their friends had when they were young. An evil genius by the name of Doctor Eggman was always up to no good, whether it was unleashing old, ancient powers, or simply creating an array of evil robots, in an attempt to take over the world. It was always up to my parents and their friends to stop him. My dad was always the one to get the last hit in, but he’s always said that if it wasn’t for having the others by his side, he didn’t know how he’d make it through all those fights._

“And what time do you call this, Sonic the Hedgehog?” Uh-oh. That was her angry voice.

“Oh – uh – I was held up, yeah, had to help some critters on the way back. It took longer than I expected, but you know, always trying to do good.” Dad was definitely lying.

“Uh-huh. So, the Blue Blur was held up for an hour helping a bunch of animals? You’ve been sight-seeing again, haven’t you?”

_My dad, Sonic the Hedgehog, has always been known for being restless. His old friends have made that clear enough, Uncle Miles especially likes to tease him about how much he’s slowed down. I think dad is happy – but I also think he does miss the way things used to be. He tells me it was about twenty years ago that Eggman just disappeared. They spent ages looking, wondering, if he was planning something big. But nothing ever came of it. Uncle Miles and mom say it took him years to really let it sink in that his hero days were mostly over. I mean, sometimes a village or city needs him because some villains are causing trouble, but nothing ever as big as saving the world or anything._

_My dad’s kind of, like, a global cap, I guess? Most of the settlements are connected thanks to Uncle Miles, and he’ll sometimes report some kind of crisis to Sonic that he might be helpful for, but it’s mostly peaceful. The kind of peace that led to my dad having to seek some other kind of adventure than exploring the world and saving it._

“Violet, dinner!”

“Be down in a minute, mom!” I called back, before looking back at my paper. Miss Vanilla expects us to have this essay done by Monday, about the most influential person in our lives. Of course, I’m writing about dad, I can imagine even some of the other kids might. A lot of us look up to him.

Still, I could always wrap it up later, I know how mom gets if I leave her waiting too long, so I put away my things inside my desk and headed downstairs. I could already see mom and dad at the table.

_Sometimes, I think my dad doesn’t sleep much. He looks restless and tired a lot, though I know he tries to hide it. When he has to go out for something, he finds excuses to stay out longer. I don’t think it’s because he wants to get away from me and mom, I think he just hates staying in the same place for too long. But when you’re as fast as he is, it doesn’t take long to see everything._

“Will you stop tapping your feet? What’s got you so antsy today, anyway?” Mom asked as she handed over my plate, mostly looking at dad all the while. I watched as dad managed to collect himself and stop acting all frantic, brushing his blue quills straight.

“Sorry, it’s just – Tails has been talking about wanting to see me later tonight. Apparently, he found out what’s been going on with the Emerald he found, and –” Dad started getting excited as he spoke about whatever he and Uncle Miles had been speaking about, but it all kind of went over my head.

_As much as dad has told me about his old adventures, there’s a lot I don’t understand. He’s explained about these things called the Chaos Emeralds before – mystical gems that held an incredible amount of power once. Around the same time that Eggman disappeared, they had, too. He and Uncle Miles always figured they were connected, but they could never quite figure out how._

As dad finished his story, mom frowned, “So, you’re heading back out after dinner?”

“I won’t be long, Amy. Promise. I’ll be here to tell Violet a story, like always, you know I wouldn’t miss out on that.” That seemed to relax mom a bit, though she still looked a little disappointed.

“It just feels like you don’t have as much time for us anymore, Sonic.”

Dad frowned at that and leaned forward to put a hand on mom’s shoulder, “Hey, I’ve always got time for you two. I’m trying to get better about this, I just –”

“You miss it. I know. I know you miss going on adventures. Sometimes I do, too. But we’ve got more than ourselves to think about now.”

Dad sighed, and smiled sadly, “You’re right. I’ll go see what this is about. It’ll probably be nothing, then I promise I’ll stop. We can go away somewhere together, get away from town for a bit, take Violet to see some places again, now she’s old enough to remember.”

Mom seemed happy at that, and the two of them were smiling at each other, which made me smile too.

_It’s weird to think that there was a time dad seemed like he couldn’t stand mom. According to Uncle Miles, he would always run away, and mom would always chase him and talk about making him marry her. It really surprised everyone when he was the one to bring up the question in the end, I guess he saw that as his next adventure. That – and me._

After dinner, I helped mom wash up and then we saw dad off as he went to head up to Uncle Miles’ lab. Dad smiled at us one more time before speeding off into the distance, back into town, where the lab sat on top of the hill.

We didn’t know it then, but that was the last time we’d ever see dad.

_My name is Violet Rose, I’m thirteen years old, and this paper is about my dad – Sonic the Hedgehog._


End file.
